Transitions
by EscapeArtist25
Summary: Takes place after Lana Lang leaves Smallville for good to fulfill her own superhero destiny. Lana becomes a member of the Justice League as I show you the side you don't see in the series Focuses mainly on Lana, but some CLOIS of course!
1. Closure

**I don't own the rights to DC comics or any of their affiliates and crap. Or smallville. **

Lana walked out of Clark Kent's barn that night for the last time. The place she had known like a second home, one of the only places on the planet she felt completely safe, and she would never see it again. But losing that took a backseat to the look on Clark's face when she told him she wasn't strong enough to be in his life and never be able to get within five feet of him. It is the ultimate challenge to be in love with someone and have to know them from afar. So she did what she thought was best, she told him in order for them to move on and be happy, one of them needed to disappear. For good. And they both knew it would have to be her.

Of course, painful as it was, she'd make the same choice over and over again. She had spent her life being a damsel in distress, having to be saved over and over again, and being helpless. She appreciated Clark's several saves, but she never wanted to be a burden, she wanted to be a part of destiny, which is half the reason she underwent the process of making her invincible. She wanted to be able to be with Clark, and fight the good fight side by side with the man that she loved. She wanted to be able to kiss him where he didn't have to hold himself back, make love to him without him having to worry about hurting her because of his abilities. She finally had it, and Lex took it all away from her.

So no wonder the first place she went after leaving the barn, was in fact the Isis foundation. She supersped and was across a great distance of Kansas in less than a minute. She used skills she'd picked up from Chloe to locate Lex Luthor, the man who had partly destroyed her, and partly made her who she was destined to become. Of course, Lois happened to walk in when she was searching, so she quickly hid in the corner before Lois could see her. Chloe followed Lois in. "Have you talked to Clark?" Chloe asked Lois. Lois shook her head, "No Cuzzo, if anyone has been in contact with him all signs point to you." Chloe disregarded her cousins usual sarcastic comments and began looking into the computer system. Chloe's eyes grew wide, and said, "Lois, someone's been in here…" Lois got closer and looked at the screen. "Oh no," Chloe exclaimed, "Lois, Clark is trying to find Lex."

Lana wanted to come out of the shadows then, and reveal that it was actually her with the agenda, she knew Clark was too pure for revenge, and if Chloe really knew Clark the way she did, she would never accuse him of such a thing. But Lana restrained herself to the dark corner. She needed intel, and knew Chloe was better than she was with computer tech. "Why?" Lois asked Chloe. "Lo, Lex trapped them. Lana's new body armor is made to absorb green kryptonite. He planted a bomb on the rooftop of the Daily Planet, and made it mostly from that. He told them she could absorb it and save the city, to never be able to get close to Clark again, or let thousands die." Lois finished the thought, "And Lana chose to absorb it. Clark must be heartbroken…" Lana almost thought she saw a tear in Lois' eye, but then quickly shook her head. _Lois? Nah. _

"I'll call Ollie," Lois told Chloe, to which Chloe said, "Looks like Lex is at the corner of Main and 42nd, in an abandoned diesel truck, it's not far. I'll get there fast as I can and try to talk Clark out of doing something stupid." Lana supersped to the location as soon as she heard that. _Chloe will be here in about 10 minutes, I don't have a lot of time._ Lana thought as she looked onto the truck with rage. Lana threw open the doors, to see Lex, wired up to computers. He wasn't able to speak; the computers spoke for him. "Lana Lang. I knew you'd do what was best for the city. Bravo."

"You sick bastard!" She said, kicking him out from underneath his chair. "You just had to have control, didn't you Lex? When everyone else turned their back on you I was there, Lex. I was there to keep you sane, to keep what little hope was left in your black heart alive."

"And then you betrayed me!"

"No, Lex. You betrayed me _the minute _you looked into my eyes and lied straight to my face, the one thing you said you would never do. And why? Not to protect me, oh no, but because you knew I wouldn't approve of your projects. You trapped me, and I knew you were lying on some level, but I was afraid to leave you Lex. And when I almost broke free, you drugged me into thinking that I was pregnant and pretended to love the child that never even existed!" She became more enraged and slapped him across the face. "Then, when I stayed with you even when I didn't trust you, you made me think I lost a baby. I apologized to you for losing it, and you let me think it was my fault! When really you planned the whole damn thing!"

"Then kill me, Lana. You know that's what you want. You know I won't ever leave you alone. And I sure as hell won't leave Clark alone. Or Chloe, or Lois for that matter." She got up into his face.

"I want to kill you. Believe me there is nothing in the world I want more. And if God struck you down in this very moment, a smile would come to my face. A tear of happiness would roll down my cheek, knowing that myself and everyone I care about would finally be free from your grasp. But if Clark doesn't get to choose who lives or dies, then neither do I. I love him to much to betray his values."

"Clark is weak, Lana. And you were one of the reasons. I just eliminated you."

"You are the weak one, I remember when you wanted nothing more than to show everyone that you and your father were not the same. And I believed you. Chloe and Clark and Johnathan and Martha trusted you, Lex. Then you slowly sank to your cowardly ways. I guess Daddy finally won." She said in his face, smiling. A look of absolute rage and hate spread upon Lex's face, and Lana knew she'd hit a button. He took a deep breath. "Why did you come here, then?"

"I came here to see the look on your face when I tell you, that I, who at the time was still your wife, took complete power and control of all the aspects of your company, and signed them into someone else's hand." Lex looked shocked. He looked around. "You think you set up these machines to keep you alive? No, you were brought here, by your former employees, and I instructed them on everything to do with your lowly life up until this point, when I tell you that all of Luthorcorp's fortune, assets, shares, and power, I signed over into the hands of your neglected baby half-sister. She goes by the name of Tess Mercer." Lex was obviously shaken when he heard the name. "You know who she is, but she doesn't know you. She won't until it's time for her to. And she won't become the monster that you are, or the monster that your father was. I have been watching her. And she is pure, and I know she plays a major part in the destiny of this company, this city, this country." Lex was beyond outraged by this point, and as he tried to lunge at Lana from the chair he was in, she spit in his face. And as she walked out, she muttered the last words he would ever hear. "Go straight to hell!"

Lana walked at a human pace, deep in thought as to what to do and where to go from this point on. Until she was awakened from her daydreams by a loud explosion. She quickly turned around, and her eyes were filled with flames, looking back at the truck where Lex had spent his last moments of life. She didn't kill him, and she didn't know who was responsible, but as bad as it sounds, she couldn't care less. She did smile, then, as she said she would if he were to die. She had a sense of relief in her heart, and a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Clark Kent's greatest enemy was gone forever. Finally. She could move on and reach her destiny, but first, she had to say goodbye to Chloe.

She stayed at the Isis foundation that night, knowing that Chloe was probably in the midst of the recent events, but she would return there. About 12 am, someone came through the door. She turned on the light, and Lana saw Lois. "Hey," Lois told her. "Did you hear what happened to Lex?" Lana had to do what she hated the most, be dishonest. "No, Lois. What happened?" "Well, I think the overgrown toddler with a freaky perverted fetish for toys was responsible for it, but Clark and Chloe seem to think otherwise. Eh I'm always the odd one out. But anyway, the dark lair of the under lord was just blown to bits." Lana told her, "And you don't feel badly about it?" Lois looked down as she seemed to bring her thoughts together. "A premature loss of life is always sad, Lana, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little relieved." Lana smiled. "You look like you have something on your mind Lana." Lois had an uncanny ability to tell when someone was hiding something, which is probably why she got under Clark's skin so much. She wouldn't leave him alone. "I'm not going to be able to stay here anymore. It's too hard. I know you've heard why."

"I am sorry, Lana. I see the way you looked into his eyes and the way his brightened up the room when you were there. I can't imagine the pain you are going through. But, where will you go from here?"

"There's a place I can be on the west coast. Forgive me for not revealing where. I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know. I need to be off the radar for a while."

"Well, for what it's worth, we will miss you. And don't worry about Smallville, I got his back." Lana laughed. _She has no idea it's the other way around. _"I'm sure you do, Lois." They hugged each other, then Chloe came into the room. They looked to her.

"Police just arrived on the scene. No leads." Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Well then, I smell a story brewing. I'll see ya." Lois left the room and Chloe hugged Lana. " I know you are hear to say goodbye." Lana pulled back. "I hope you can understand why. I have to be off the radar for awhile, but then I'll get in touch."

"Good, because if you're up for it, Watchtower has an opening for a new hero, and I think Dinah would appreciate a fellow member of the same sex. It must be very exhausting watching the guys ripping on each other all the time and acting like, well, guys." Lana laughed. "Of course. I have dreamed of making a difference my whole life. Let me figure out where to go from here, and then you will have a new member of the Justice whatever."

"The justice whatever?""Yeah, Oliver said he wanted to name the team something that had to do with justice, but far as I know that's all they've got." Chloe grinned. "Might I suggest the Justice League?" Chloe then smiled again. "I can't think of a better name, Lana. Good luck." Lana sped away.

Lana spent most of the night fighting crime in the cities that needed her, but she grew tired as she arrived on a particular doorstep in Los Angeles, California at almost dawn. She rang the doorbell twice, and looked around at her surroundings. The sun was beginning to come up, the smell and feel of the fresh ocean waves filled her lungs and blew threw her hair. The palm trees that were native to California swayed in the soft wind, as the sun began to beam down on her face. She looked up to take it all in. And when the door opened, she turned to face the man standing there. "Lana, I'm glad you're finally here."

"Me too, Pete."


	2. Luminescence

**(Author's Note: I am a big Lois and Clark fan; have been since I was a little girl. I love the series but in my opinion, they should have showed us, at least in a five minute take, what ever happened to Lana. I mean she has powers then drops off the face of the earth? Come on now, lol. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I see it going somewhere. Not sure how long it will be, I guess we'll have to see.)**

Lana walked into Pete's house. It was a townhouse apartment, overlooking Santa Monica, a very beautiful city. He gave her the grand tour. A quaint but gorgeous living room, with a kitchen and dining room behind it, then upstairs there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Pete opened the door, and Lana entered her bedroom then and set her only bag on the bed. It was a queen size bed with beautiful purple sheets, her favorite color. Across the room was a window, and she could see the pier and the beach from it. "It's a beautiful view, Pete."

"Yeah, it is ain't it? I'm glad my job moved me out here." Pete had been in the music business, he was in charge of signing bands to record labels, which is why Topeka sent him to Los Angeles. "You stay as long as you like, Lana. You know you're welcome here."

"Thanks Pete, but I do feel bad, I mean, after seeing the burden of Clark's secret I hate to ask you to keep mine now."

"Lana I'm a lot older than I was. I can handle it, don't worry." Pete stretched his arms out, and Lana hugged him.

"Chloe did ask me to give her updates on your well-being. She wants you to join the league of heroes."

"I will, I just have to focus on strengthening my powers and using them to help people here for now. Metropolis has plenty of guardian angels for the time being if you ask me, Los Angeles can use a hero." Pete laughed. "I definitely agree. Do you want help unpacking?"

"No Pete, I'm alright. Thanks."

"Kay, I'm going to get ready for work. I'll see you later on." Lana smiled as he shut the door behind him.

Lana opened her bag. She didn't bring much. Three outfits, one pair of shoes. But most of the things in the bag were things she treasured that had to do with Clark. There was the kryptonite necklace, pictures of them, one of Clark's shirts, and other small little things she'd collected over the course of their complicated relationship. With each item she pulled out of the bag, she had a memory flashback. It seemed all too real, like it was just yesterday, not eight years before. So much had happened since then, they'd become different people. And as much as she hated to admit it, she began to realize that not seeing Clark again was for the best. How could Clark protect a city when he was constantly worried about her safety? Then again, after getting her powers she could have held her own. Her mind went from happy memories to regrets of the fluke of a relationship that she'd had with Lex Luthor. She never loved him, she was hurt, and vulnerable, and leave it to Lex to take advantage of that. She would take back the entire relationship she had with Lex in a heartbeat. Maybe that would have altered the outcome of the past few days.

But it hurt to much to think of such things. She lay her head back on the pillow, and shut her eyes. She pictured Clark's face, and filled her head with warm memories of her first love. It was the perfect way to drift off to sleep.

She woke up at 5 pm, Pete was just getting back. She heard him and went downstairs. "Hey, you okay?"

She shook her head to wake up. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey, do you have a computer?" Pete smirked. "Only the best gaming computer on the planet! Over here." She smiled and followed him.

Lana logged into her email account expecting an email from Chloe, and surprise, she was right.

To:Lana Lang

From: Chloe Sullivan

Hey friend, hope all is well with you. Clark is doing okay, he has had plenty of weird and/or life-threatening issues to focus on. There's Metropolis for ya. Lois is keeping him in check at the Daily Planet, being that they now share a desk across from each other. They are probably driving each other crazy. Pray for Clark, lol. WT is going well, all JLA members fine. But the reason I'm writing is, you need an Alias. Since you use glowing green rocks, you should dress in red and we can call you Christmas Caper. Just kidding, of course. Humor is not my strongpoint. Ask me to access a top secret file and I'm your girl. This will be the last email I send you until you contact me. I just hope that isn't too far away.

XOXO,

Chloe

She shut the computer down. Lana knew she wanted a name that resembled the light that she wanted to bring to the world. She closed her eyes, thinking she'd catch something about someone that needed help, but the city seemed to be at peace, at least for the night. Which gave her the opportunity to do something she needed to do to become this next hero.

Lana put all the things tying her to Clark in a wooden box she'd found in Pete's garage, with his permission, of course. She filled it with rose petals from a field nearby, and wrote on top of it, "Lana and Clark." She carefully held the box and sped towards the end of the Santa Monica Pier. She threw the box into the water, setting sail to that chapter of her life, that was now over. Then something caught her eye. A bright, yellow and green light, on a billboard a mile or so away. She sped to the billboard and leaped up to it. The billboard said "LUMIS RECORDS". Lana closed her eyes, and felt the wind threw her hair again. Then had a sudden vision of herself standing up on that particular billboard, overlooking all of that area of Los Angeles. She knew her attire, and she knew her alias.

Lana used the rest of the peaceful night to sew together an outfit that matched her personality. It was vibrant, green and yellow fused together, with a glowing circle in the chest of the costume. She was able to use green kryptonite from her system to make it glow. She put it on, and then put on a white mask that covered only her eyes, and white gloves. She went back atop the billboard, and when she saw the police racing towards the inner city, she followed them to a tall building. There was a woman up there, threatening to jump. She was on the very ledge of her apartment building. Camera crews for the media, journalists, onlookers, citizens, police, ambulance workers, everyone was there, all behind a black rope preventing anyone from accessing the building. The police were trying to talk her down from the megaphone they had, but they couldn't hear anything she was saying, she was too far up. Lana couldn't exactly go up and ask what was going on, as she was in costume. So, she stepped out of the shadows and supersped up to the stairs leading to the roof of the building. There were two men there, one with brute strength doing his best to pry the locked door open with a screwdriver, and who she could only guess was probably his brother. Lana wondered if they had anything to do with it, or maybe they were family, or just concerned tenants hoping to help.

She began walking up the stairs, revealing her costume. The younger one turned around. "Who are you?" He asked her. "I could ask you the same question, do you know this young woman?"

"She's my sister." He told her. The older man turned around. "Are you responsible for this?" He demanded, wondering why else she would be here. "No," she quickly said back. "I'm here to help. Have the police been up here." The older man grunted. "Yeah, good-for-nothing slobs. It's nice to know where our tax dollars are going." The younger one rolled his eyes at him. "Excuse him. I'm Trevor Donavan." He said, stretching out his hand. Lana shook his hand. "The police were unable to break down the door. They tried a few times and left, telling us that the fire crew would be able to do it but with the wildfires going on in the hills it may be awhile. They called in a crew from a city not damaged by fire, an hour away."

"I'll break the door down." The boy laughed. "I'm serious, stand back please." The older man grunted once again. "Lady, please, you're wasting our time." Lana took a deep breath before proceeding to pick the rather large man up and move him aside. While his jaw was still dropped, she thrust her elbow at the locked part of the door, shattering it. She quickly pushed it aside. All three ran through.

When the woman saw them come through the door. "STOP!" She screamed. "Trevor, Danny, I love you but come any closer and I'll finally jump." With tears in their eyes, they were forced to listen. "Just tell us why, Abby, please."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I know it must be rough now that Jim is gone, but he would have wanted you to live a long and happy life."

"But I don't want that life without him. Without him, nothing that is good is ever as good and everything bad in my life is worse." They felt helpless.

"Abby," Lana took one step. "Who are you?"

"Someone that doesn't want to see you make a permanent decision on a temporary problem. And someone that lost someone they loved too."

"What do you know?"

"I know that, sometimes, you might look up at the stars, and want to tell him how beautiful they are tonight, but then you can't. I know sometimes you want to tell him about the great day you had, or the totally horrific day you had, or even the extremely rude barista at the coffee shop." Lana saw a tear stream down Abby's face. "I know, Abby. I miss my Jim too. Only his name was Clark. I am so sorry, but life will go on. And it's hard, it really is, but you kind find comfort in the arms of your two brothers here, and any other family or friends you might have."

"I know life goes on, stranger, but I must not be as strong as you are. Because I won't be able to do this alone." As desperate as the woman sounded, Lana knew she wanted to live. If she had made up her mind completely, she would have already made the jump. But something had to be holding her there. Making her want to cling to life again. Then Lana followed Abby's eyes down to the street, then back at her brothers, then back at Lana. She noticed Abby subconsciously place a hand on her belly, then Lana knew. "Oh my God, you're pregnant." The lady broke down in tears. She covered her face with her hands. The two men in the background were welling up with tears as well. "Abby, that's incredible. You have new life growing inside you. And in mere months you are going to have something so incredible in your arms. You'll have a child that will love you unconditionally, and you'll be perfect in their eyes, even if the world sees you as unperfect." Abby smiled. "My mother was a single mother. She waitresses all her life and supported my brothers and I on minimum wage plus tips. I saw how hard it was for her. I'm just a first grade teacher. I have no idea how to do this." Lana smiled. "Not yet. But you will, I promise. If you can handle a first grade class you can handle a baby no problem, and if sometimes you stumble, I'm sure your brothers will be there to catch you." Abby looked at her brothers, who were both nodding. "Abby, can we come closer now?" Abby looked at them and smiled, then looked back at Lana. "No, I'll come back off the ledge." Lana was overjoyed, as well as Trevor and Danny.

As Abby came off the ledge, people in the street started clapping and cheering, when all of a sudden a huge gust of wind blew her off the side, she fell. Lana pushed the two men out of her way, and supersped down the building. She arrived at the bottom just in time to catch the falling Abby. She caught her in her arms, and Abby got to her feet. "That was incredible. Are you an angel?" Lana grinned. "No, just someone who wants to make a difference in the world. And I can already tell you are going to make a world of difference to your child." Abby hugged her. "How can I thank you?"

"Just return the favor for someone else in need is all I ask." Abby nodded, smiling. A reporter walked up to Lana. "Hi, Sandra Stern of the Los Angeles Times. What do you call yourself?" Lana looked to her, and then to the other news crews. "Luminescense." Everyone snapped pictures and started jotting down notes. Then Lana sped away, leaving Abby in a tight embrace with Trevor and Danny.


	3. Watchtower

Lana arrived home fairly early in the morning. She looked at her phone on her nightstand. 3:13 AM. No missed calls, no text messages. She turned off the light and went to sleep. She had a dream that night-

It was dawn, the sun was just coming up in Smallville, shining over the ice cold waters of Crater Lake. It was a great day for a morning swim. The weather was very cold, which was okay for her because thanks to her new supersuit, she couldn't feel cold as much. But it also meant no one else would be on the beach that day. So, she stripped down and dove into the water. She went down about ten feet, then came up for air. She brushed her now-wet hair back with her hands, and used one hand to wipe the water off her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw a silhouette of a man off in the distance. She, hoping it was Clark, super swam towards the figure. As she got closer, she realized that there was someone else with him. She swam closer still, and closer, until she almost began to see his face. Then she woke up.

She opened her eyes and realized that it was just a dream. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Staying away from Clark is harder than I thought." She said. "I hope that won't be how it is for too long." Pete said, walking in. He sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey Lana. I'm off today. Thought I'd stop by the bakery and get some muffins. I got your favorite. Blueberry, oh, and a coffee." She took it from his hands. "Thanks Pete. That was sweet of you. This smells so good." She said, referring to the muffin. "Your welcome" they stared at each other for a while, until the eye contact got a bit awkward. Pete cleared his throat. "So, the press has been going crazy all morning. Check this out." He said, grabbing the remote and turning the tv in her room onto channel 4 news. Lana and Pete both turned their eyes to the tv. "Early this morning around 3 AM, a woman was teetering on the edge of sanity, up here on this very building. She threatened to jump, and no one was available to get up to the roof to negotiate with the woman. Until, another female dressed in green in yellow, with a white face mask, ran incredibly fast up the building, and busted down the door. She talked the woman off the ledge, and then when the woman accidentally fell, the green-yellow blur sped down to the bottom just in time to catch her. The press asked her questions, but her only answer was her name: Luminescense. Is this Los Angeles own version of vigilante? Or a super-hero? Or just a good Samaritan with extremely rare abilities? People are already comparing this do-gooder to the Metropolis, Kansas area's red-blue blur, who began taking notice in Metropolis last year." Lana clicked off the tv. "What's wrong?" Pete asked. Lana looked at him as if to say, "really?" Pete nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I hope everything starts to get easier soon. But you do realize that your decision to be seen is permanent, Lana. You'll be in the spotlight for awhile." Lana nodded her head. "Yes, I made that decision clearly. I don't want to have to hide as much as Clark did. I'm not strong enough to do that." Pete placed his hand on Lana's. "Clark was a good friend. But he's not the only friend you've got Lana. You can always talk to me." She smiled, and he got up and left the room.

Lana looked over at her phone. No missed calls, 1 text message. Lana closed her eyes intensely, hoping it was Clark, but also hoping it wasn't. Getting a message from Clark is too tempting. She would want to call, and if they talked she'd want to see him. And she couldn't. She was half disappointed and half relieved to find out the message was from Lois Lane. She pressed the button to read it. "Hey, heard about your save. Congrats on that. It's driving me crazy that I can't figure out who this blue and red dude is. Now that you're the yellow and green blur, if he just *happened* to contact you, help a sister out and pass the news my way? Thanks chica. J" Lana shook her head. Shocker.

She laughed. Lois had no idea.

Lana stood up to stretch. _Time to clue Chloe in. She probably knows it's me and I can't keep her waiting forever. _Lana logged on to a specific website that Chloe had attached in her last email message. It led her to the watchtower website. Before she clicked it, she hesitated. She knew that by officially becoming part of the Justice League, she'd need to be in touch with everyone she left. Chloe, Lois, and Clark. She didn't know if she could handle it. And what happened when Clark moved on and told the new girl his secret? She didn't know if she'd be able to handle seeing Clark and a new girl every time she logged on to watchtower. Then she clicked the link. If and when that happened, it would be a long time from now. And maybe she will have moved on too. When the thought of moving on crossed her mind, an image of Pete appeared there as well. She thought, maybe, after some time… An image of Chloe appeared on the computer screen. She had a large smile on her face. "I was expecting you. Welcome to Watchtower, Lana." Lana took a deep breathe and then said, confidently as she could, "Luminescense is officially online."


	4. Epilogue

**(A/N: I believe I've successfully put the story into motion. It's pretty clear that Lana fulfills her superhero destiny and falls for Pete, whom she is married to in the Superman comics. I don't think there is much else to do with this spin-off, so here is the epilogue.)**

**8 years later**

"Pete! Hurry up!"

"Relax Lana it's not like Clark is going to be on time anyway, you know he never is."

"That doesn't mean we can be late. It's already bad enough Lois has to wait on him. Is Clark ready?"

"Yes mom!" Clark Ross called from his room. "Get your stuff babe I'll meet you and dad in the car."

"Okay!" The boy shouted from his room.

Lana hailed a taxi, loaded her stuff in the trunk, with her husband and son trailing behind her. They got into the car. "LAX please" Pete told the driver.

Pete, Lana, and Clark arrived in Metropolis at 5:45. "What time is it again?" Pete asked. Lana smiled and kissed him. "7:15. That's if Clark doesn't have other obligations. You are so scatterbrained, I love you." He brushed her hair back from her face. "Um, ew." Clark exclaimed. Pete playfully punched his boy on the shoulder. "Let's get to the church."

Clark ran into the church first, smacking into Oliver Queen. "Whoa there monkey! What's got you all riled up?"

"Nothing Uncle Ollie. Where's Charlie?"

Oliver pointed to an area where Charlie and some of the other kids related in some way to one of the JLA members or the wedding party were playing. Clark ran over to join them. Lana gave Oliver a hug. "Nice to see you again Lana. Pete." He said, shaking Pete's hand. Lana saw Chloe in the distance and went to talk to her, leaving Pete and Oliver talking about something having to do with arrows. Pete was such a sucker for superheroes. Always was.

"HEY!" Chloe exclaimed. She hugged Lana. "It's been too long."

"Yep, it's always nice to see you Lana. Out of the confines of the computer, that is."

Lana laughed. "Same here. How is the bride?"

"Very calm, I don't know how she does it. When Jimmy and I got married I was freaking out so much I thought I was going crazy. Of course, part of that was probably brainiac."

"Ha, yeah, thank God that's over."

"Lois never really cared about big fancy things. The wedding is really more for Clark. She would be just fine eloping in a courthouse." Lana nodded her head, smiling. "Sounds like her. And Clark." Lana looked around and noticed everyone taking their seats. "Here's to hoping they get it right *this* time." Chloe laughed.

The wedding went exactly as planned, and Pete and Lana, along with their son, stayed in Lana's old house, the one next to the Kent barn that night. Pete and Lana tucked in their son, and then had a tea together on the porch swing outside. "So, about time, right?"

"Yes. I'm so happy for them," Lana said. Pete struggled to ask, but finally, asked her, "Are you sure you're okay with them?" Lana laughed, kissed him. "Pete, it's been more than 8 years, I'm completely fine. I married you, the love of my life. Plus, if anyone is going to be able to keep Superman in check, it's Lois. I think the universe tends to unfold as it should. Maybe all along, you and I were meant to marry, and Chloe and Oliver. And Lois and Clark just has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" Pete had to agree. "Something tells me people will be mentioning Lois and Clark for years to come."

"And for tonight?"

"For tonight, Pete and Lana Ross are going to enjoy this beautiful night together, in the place we'll both always call home. Smallville."


End file.
